


Winter is when we happen, love.

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, These are my children, Winter, idk - Freeform, idk love, like really fluff, mentions of Uni, mentions of high school, soft, uni is college btw, wrote this while crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Donghyuck finally says the three magic words.





	Winter is when we happen, love.

It was winter when it happened. But it was always winter when important things happened in their lives. 

“Do you love me?” Renjun breathed out. 

His voice seemed to take a shape in the form of his breath clouding his glasses. Him and his lover, his best friend, his soulmate, his roommate, Donghyuck lay on the cold snow near the old park where the only thing that really worked was the rickety swing. Even the see saw was now too broken to be played with. 

“Would you hate me if I said no?” The other boy asked rolling his body to face Renjun rather than the barren sky.

“No. My feelings wouldn’t change.” Renjun answered without a second of doubt

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” Donghyuck softly whispered

His voice was softer than the flurries that had now comedically begun to fall as Renjun shot up to sit. They stared at each other for a bit until Donghyuck finally got up completely and pulled his dear friend along with him. 

“I love you too” Renjun finally muttered out as they reached their apartment. 

Donghyuck put in the key card unlocking their home. Their shared apartment. 

“I know.” 

“I’m cold” Renjun pouted pressing his face onto the cold neck of the other

“Me too.” 

The two didn’t feel like cooking that night. They ordered food inside and watched some random show and complained about how the characters on the screen were so silly. Going in circles. Hiding their feelings in plain view for everyone but them to see. 

When Renjun had first seen Donghyuck he had been sure he was either going to be friends with the other boy or they were going to get on each other’s nerves. Both came to be true. 

Renjun had moved to Korea with his family. His little brother wanted to be a Kpop singer. What Chenle wanted, Chenle got. It took until winter for Renjun to finally have a proper conversation with Donghyuck. They were civil to each other but before that week before their winter break officially started they had been nothing more than acquaintances who laughed at each other’s jokes across the classroom. 

Jaemin, Renjun’s Leo best friend had decided to finally try to date Mark, Donghyuck’s Leo best friend. The two had then been forced by the fates to sit with each other during lunch while their friends decided to flirt rather than eat. 

Renjun had just begun to tease when he noticed Donghyuck had started to do the same thing. Before they knew it they had spent the whole lunch talking about their lives. That week they became instant best friends. With their sharp tongues and common interests in space and the universe, they were inseparable and a force to be reckoned with. 

It was Donghyuck who first asked out Renjun, but it was Renjun who had said I love you first. Both moments were moments of pride for the two, brought up every argument, conversation or during the random confession of loves at night where no one else could touch them. 

Donghyuck had been teasing Renjun the whole day, and as the day came to an end the boy finally stopped in his tracks, staring with such intensity Renjun wasn’t sure he could have withstood being looked like that for even a second longer, yet he wished he could have stayed lost in those eyes forever. Donghyuck just went and held him and whispered the question out. 

“I like you. Will you go out on a date with me?”

Renjun wasn’t an idiot. The boys had figured out the two liked each other, it was just who would choose to take the leap of faith first. It just turned out Donghyuck was always willing to jump through any hoop he possibly could to make Renjun smile even if it was a small one. 

Yet Donghyuck took his time with finally saying the three words that would have made Renjun smile so beautifully that it would have outshone the milky way. 

It had been 6 months into their relationships. Jaemin and Mark had invited the couple over for dinner at their apartment. Mark had set the table and Jaemin had made the dinner for everyone to dig in. It had been two years into them all attending university. Well Jaemin had started his own café so he was taking a bit before he would get back into school. Renjun was genuinely happy for his friend and when the boys declared that they were now also going to get married, for a better apartment downtown, Renjun and Donghyuck just laughed. They weren’t going to comment on the unusual nature of their relationship. If Renjun knew anything it was that Mark and Jaemin would make it through whatever hurdle came their way. 

That night on their cab ride home Donghyuck just naturally took Renjun’s hands into his own and started trying to warm them up. The city’s winter night sky reflected in Donghyuck’s eyes and Renjun realized his own heart. 

As they walked into their tiny apartment, Renjun felt a little overwhelmed by his emotions. This was their first apartment that they had gotten as they were going to the same university, even before they had begun to date, and he was going to confess right then and there. 

“Is everything okay Junnie?”

“I LOVE YOU!” Renjun confessed loudly enough to scare himself and his best friend

Donghyuck didn’t reply he did hold his lover close. Renjun knew Donghyuck felt he same way. He was willing to wait for his response as long as it took. Sometimes it hurt to not hear the words be said back but Renjun could never truly get upset at Donghyuck, because while he couldn’t hear his love being reciprocated, he could see it and feel it. 

It was in the way Donghyuck would always try to hold Renjun’s hand at any given moment. It was in the way Donghyuck would quietly just do Renjun’s chores on days when Renjun was too busy or was not having a good day. It was in the way Donghyuck would always buy Renjun little trinkets that reminded Donghyuck of his lover. 

If the day was too hot Donghyuck was already preparing a way to make the two of them feel refreshed. If there was a flu outbreak, you bet Donghyuck is making sure Renjun is getting more immune boosting foods to eat. On rainy days Donghyuck would make sure to slip their umbrella into Renjun’s bag. 

Renjun was in love with Donghyuck and Donghyuck felt the same way, even if the boy was shyer than most would have anticipated to confess his feelings. He even confessed one day this to Renjun when he thought Renjun was asleep.

“Did you really fall asleep in the middle of Charlie’s Angels babe?” Renjun just stayed silent not wanting to move or open his eyes “How am I so gone for such an uncultured person? How?” 

There was silence even though Renjun felt his heart speed up. Renjun wondered if he would finally get to hear the sweet words he has so longed for while he was supposed to be asleep. How tsundere of Donghyuck. That action suited their friend Mark more than it did the Gemini holding him at the moment. 

“I want to say it to you, but I need to be sure of it. I just, I know when I say it there is no going back. If I say it… well then I won’t be able to ever let you go. Until the time I’m ready for that, I’m so sorry, mon amour, you will have to wait.”

So Renjun waited. Renjun would have waited as long as it took. Because while Donghyuck would jump through anything to make Renjun happy, Renjun would happily stay as still as need be, to watch his sun come up once again. 

“I love you” Donghyuck said again pulling Renjun out of his thoughts

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who read this. It mean a lot to me. I would really appreciate if you guys would leave comments. Even if you have criticism. I'd love to hear all your opinions. Also I really did write it while crying and did not edit so if you think its horrible, ummm thats the reason. thanks again for reading.


End file.
